Quest for the Stones: Leaf
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Story 1 of 7. Fourteen year old Zoey is destined to save the world from the evil of the Dark Evolution Stones. With her partners Houndoom and Espeon at her side, she travels into Leaf Forest to recover the Dark Leaf Stone. /First fic, don't read./
1. Chapter 1: WHA!

I am the author formally known as mr.peanut14 but I changed my penname because I felt like "starting over". I hope this idea hasn't been used before in someone else's story but if it has I'm sorry and I'll delete and whatever…But besides that, just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no owe Pokemon.

Chapter 1- WHA!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Fourteen year old Zoey had just heard the shocking news that she, a normal almost high school girl, would have to go on a quest to save the world from the evil of the Dark Evolution Stones.

"Grandma! Please tell me Grandpa's joking!"

"It's not a joke," Zoey's grandmother replied. "I had to go on the same adventure when I was your age. I had Purified all the Dark Stones then but now the evil is back and its up to you and blah, blah, blah. All that "be the big hero" junk."

"But what about high school!" Zoe whined. "I practically missed all my younger school days because I went on an adventure with my Pokemon. But that's normal for most people! You adventure from 10-14 and then come back in time for high school."

"But you are not normal," Grandpa said to her. "You are special, my Zoey. You have the power."

"What power are you talking about?" Zoey asked, confused.

"You have the power to sense the Dark Stones. Your grandmother had it too. She still has remnants of the power seeing she was able to sense the Stones' reawakening."

"Is…is this all true, Grandma?"

"Come here, child," she said to her. "Look into my eyes." Zoey obeyed. She saw that her grandmother's gray eyes had a dull shine to them.

"Can you see that my eyes shine?" Zoe nodded. "Your eyes shine too." Zoey walked away and looked in a mirror. She noticed, for the first time, that her different colored eyes were shining brightly.

"Is that why I have two different colored eyes?" she questioned.

"Yes," her grandmother replied. "My eyes used to look the same way. One silver, one violet. Once I finished my quest, they turned into the gray they are now."

"Oh," Zoey said. "So what does it all mean?"

"It means you have the power!" Grandpa snapped. "Haven't you been taking in anything we've been saying?"

"Now don't be so hard on her. This came as a huge shock for me when I learned the news all those years ago." Zoey murmured a quick apology and then turned back to her grandfather who had begun to speak again.

"Now Zoey," he said. "I have packed a backpack for your journey that should have everything you should need. You two Pokeballs are sitting on the table and there's a map in the side pocket of your backpack. According to Grandma, your first stop is Leaf Forest. Have fun! Don't get hurt! Save the world!"

As he said the last few sentences, he began to usher Zoey out of the door. She grabbed the two Pokeballs containing a Houndoom and an Espeon but then stopped though her grandfather was still pushing her.

"Do I have to leave just now? And how do I know if a Stone has activated its Dark powers?"

"Yes and you'll figure it out! Bye!" Grandpa said quickly. He was about to throw Zoe out of the house when Grandma suddenly yelled,

"STOP!" Both Zoey and her grandfather froze.

Do not worry Zoey," she said. "You have the power so you will be able to tell when a Stone's power has been activated. And the sooner you are done Purifying the Stones, the sooner you can start high school!"

"Well in that case," Zoe replied beginning to head out the door. "Seeya! Love you! Bye!"

And with that, Zoey disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**So what did you think? It isn't too bad is it? Review if you must…**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Well here's the next extremely short chappie. It's quite pointless too.**

Chapter 2- Lost

Zoey ran and ran until she was panting for breath. She looked around. There was grass as far as the eye could see in all directions. And oddly, there were no wild Pokemon to be seen. Zoey had never been in this area before. She just knew it was called the Grassy Plains. And she could understand why.

Zoe and her grandparents lived on the outskirts of the town. There were no other houses nearby them; just the town behind them and the Plains in front of them. Because of this, Zoey grew up pretty lonely but she managed to make a few friends going to school.

She walked for a while until her feet were sore. She sat down on top of a large hill, which randomly stuck out in all the flat land. In the distance though, she could see a few small hills here and there.

Zoey pulled out the map here grandfather gave and studied it for a moment. Suddenly, tons of questions about the Stones and her quest popped into her mind. Her grandfather pushed her out of the door so quickly that her grandma didn't really get to explain.

All she knew was she needed to Purify the 6 Dark Evolution Stones. These Stones were the Leaf, Water, Thunder, Fire, Sun, and Moon. But why were they so evil? Who created the Stones and what were they supposed to be used for?

These and other questions ran through Zoe's mind. A little breeze blew and the map rustled in her hands. She looked at it again, but this time she actually paid attention to some of the places. Sunny Beach, Fire Mountain, and Thunder Hill were a few of what she read.

Then Zoey remembered that her grandpa told her to go to Leaf Forest. She found Leaf Forest on the map and stood up. She gazed into the distance, hoping to see any treetops nearby. But she didn't. Zoey sighed and sat back down.

'This is hopeless,' she thought. 'I just started this adventure and I'm already completely lost.'

Zoey suddenly felt an odd sensation flow through her body that caused her to back right back up again. She turned to face the east as the wind suddenly picked up. Her shining eyes looked out into the distance and she felt another tingling feeling in her body.

"This must be the power to sense the Stones," Zoey whispered.

The wind died down as fast as it came. Zoe knew that Leaf Forest and the Dark Leaf Stone had to be somewhere to the east. Just to be sure though, she had her Houndoom go out and check.

"Houndoom!" she called as it materialized out of its Pokeball. "I need you to go see if you can find a forest nearby, that way." She pointed her trusty Pokemon in the right direction and it ran off. A few minutes later her Houndoom returned, barking loudly. Zoey was sure this meant it had found the forest.

"Good job, boy," she said to it, patting her on the head. Then she called it back into its Pokeball. Zoey began to walk towards Leaf Forest, her spirits lifted. At least she knew where she was heading.

**Don't worry….the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy and the Battle

…**What to say…. Yes I know this story all clichéd and stuff. That was just the stupid beginning that I honestly hate myself but I'm too lazy to do anything about it. Or answer anyone's questions about the story. Because I don't even know the answers to them myself. **

**I probably will answer some of the questions later on the series, but if not, I'm sorry this story has disappointed you…**

Chapter 3- The Boy and the Battle

After about 15 minutes of walking, Zoey could see the tops of trees close by. The land flattened out greatly. Up ahead, Zoey could see Leaf Forest's entrance. As she approached the forest, a voice called out to her.

"Hey girl!" the voice said. Zoey turned to see two boys who were about her age or older. One boy had short black hair that stood up everywhere. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt that had flames on it. Towering beside him was a powerful looking Blaziken.

The other boy was tall with spiky silver hair. He wore a gray shirt with black pants. By his feet was an Umbreon that appeared to be well trained.

"Hey, you!" the boy with the black hair called again as they got closer. "You're a Trainer right?" Zoey nodded uncertainly as the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Seth," he said. "And this is my friend Silver." Seth gestured to the tall boy next to him.

"Nice to meet you," Silver said politely. "But I didn't catch your name." Zoey blushed for a moment and then said,

"Oh me? I'm uh, Zoey. Or Zoe. Whichever you prefer."

"Now as I saying," Seth rudely remarked while pushing Silver out of the way. "Since you are a Trainer, how about a Pokemon battle? Me and you, one-on-one."

Zoey couldn't refuse, seeing that she needed more training.

"That's great!" Seth replied. "But how about we raise the stakes to make our battle a little more interesting…How about this…the loser must give the winner one of their Pokemon."

"_Seth_," Silver hissed at him.

"Shut it!" he hissed back. Then he turned to Zoey again. "So how about it?"

She frowned nervously knowing she couldn't back out. And right then, Zoey was pulled into a battle she couldn't afford to lose.

"Go Blaziken!" Seth shouted, starting the battle. ON command, his Blaziken ran, pumped up for battle, onto the field.

'This should be easy,' Zoey thought, knowing she had a major type advantage.

"Go Espeon!" Zoey threw a Pokeball and out came her majestic Espeon.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Espeon fired the Psychic attack and hit Blaziken squarely in the chest. It was heavily damaged, but still ready for more.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick now!" Seth commanded. Flames ignited from Blaziken's wrists and ankles as it jumped into the air and aimed for Espeon.

"Dodge Espeon!" Zoe yells. Blaziken came hurtling to the ground, narrowly missing Espeon. It took a moment for it to Blaziken to recover, but when it did, it turned and kicked Espeon clear across the field. Espeon looked down for the count, but it slowly got to its feet.

'I've got to finish this now,' Zoey thought.

"Espeon, use Dig!"

Espeon disappeared under the ground, leaving both Blaziken and Seth puzzled. Silver watched anxiously from the sidelines

'Even if she's able to defeat his Blaziken,' he thought, 'She won't stand a chance against his next Pokemon.'

Not noticing Silver's expression, Zoey smiled.

"Now Espeon," she said to herself. Out of nowhere, Espeon popped out of the earth and attacked Blaziken from the side. It was thrown to the ground.

"Finish it off with Psybeam!" Espeon fired Psybeam at Blaziken and it was immediately knocked out.

"Nice battling," Seth complimented. "But you'll never be able to take out my next Pokemon! Go! Sharpedo!"

Out of a Pokeball materialized a Sharpedo. On command, it lunged at Espeon, using Crunch. Espeon instantly fainted. Zoey knew she had no chance. She was at a major type disadvantage now that she only had Houndoom left. No matter, she sent out her final Pokemon. Seth smirked knowing this battle was already over.

"Use Hydro Pump now, Sharpedo!" he commanded. A powerful jet of water shot out of its mouth. The attack hit Houndoom directly. It staggered back and fell to the ground. Thought the match had just started, Zoe was beginning to feel desperate.

"Houndoom, Shadow Ball!" She knew it wasn't going to do much, but it was better then nothing.

"Counterattack with Ice Beam," said Seth calmly. He wasn't going to worry about the battle that was already his.

The beam of crystal ice cut through Houndoom's Shadow Ball with ease. Houndoom became encased with ice when the attack hit. But Zoey knew what to do.

"Try using Flamethrower to heat up your body and melt the ice!" Houndoom's body glowed red and the ice slowly melted away. Seth grimaced.

"Well it doesn't matter," he said, regaining his composure. "Your Houndoom's already takin' enough damage so I can finish it off easily!"

"Not if I can help it!" Zoey replied. She had been saving this move for last. "Solarbeam, Houndoom!" It began to absorb sunlight.

Silver watched the battle, still feeling nervous. He hand was gripped on the Pokeball attached to his belt. He couldn't let Seth take another innocent Trainer's Pokemon. This time, he was going to take action.

"Quick Sharpedo! Finish it off with Take Down!" Seth's Sharpedo charged toward Houndoom who was still taking in sunlight. It was Silver's time to act.

""Typholsion, Brick Break!" A Typholsion suddenly appeared and managed to stop Sharpedo's Take Down with a Brick Break. This gave Houndoom enough time for Solarbeam. It launched its attack and hit Sharpedo. It was knocked out as it flew through the air.

"No fair!" Seth shouted. "You weren't supposed to interfere! I would've so won that!"

"I don't care!" Silver shouted back with newfound confidence. "I wasn't gonna let you take another Trainer's Pokemon! Not again!" Zoey looked at her savior with admiration in her eyes. Seth glared at Silver while recalling his Sharpedo.

"Go ahead! See if I care! I don't even need you!" he yelled. And without another glance, he walked away forgetting he owed Zoey a Pokemon.

Zoe looked down at her injured Houndoom and then up at Silver.

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I would've totally lost it there."

"No problem. But both of your Pokemon are hurt. Here, I can heal them." Zoey handed her Houndoom and Espeon over to Silver. He took a powerful Potion out of his bag to heal them back to health.

"There. Good as new."

"Thanks again. So how did someone as nice as you end up hanging out with someone like Seth?" Zoey questioned.

"We grew up together," replied Silver. "He was always sort of a bully. Picking on people who were weaker then him, taking their Pokemon… And I just went along with it. It's like he was controlling me. And I couldn't do anything about it, until now of course. There was something about you that made me muster up the courage to stand up to Seth."

Silver smiled as Zoe blushed.

"So," he continued. "Why are you out here all by yourself?" Zoey wasn't sure what to do.

'He could always be an enemy, working for the creator of the Dark Stones,' she thought. 'Ah, but I doubt that. But if I do tell him, he'll probably think I'm crazy!' Zoe thought for a moment and then decided to tell him.

"Well you probably won't believe me but there are these Dark Evolution Stones scattered across the land. This one evil guy made them for some reason. And I have "the power" to sense these Stones so I have to find them and Purify them. I'm not sure of most of the details myself seeing that my grandparents were pretty vague about it all…And then there was something about my eyes being "special". It's all confusing and I'm confused and I bet right now you think I'm crazy."

Silver laughed at Zoey and how she just rambled on about something she didn't even understand.

"It does sound pretty crazy," he said still laughing. "But I somehow believe you. I've always loved an adventure though I've never shown it. Oh and about your eyes; I think they're beautiful."

Zoey blushed again and thanked him. Then he started speaking again.

"How about this," he said. "I could travel with you. It's always better to travel with a friend then alone. And I think we would get along pretty well."

"Do you really mean it!" Zoey exclaimed. "That's great! Honestly, I never thought of traveling with someone. I guess because I wasn't expecting to meet anyone. But if that's the case, our first stop is right to your left, in Leaf Forest. There the Dark Leaf Stone resides and is waiting to be Purified. I'm not really sure how this whole Purification thing works but I'm sure to find out soon."

Silver laughed again at how flustered she seemed. He actually thought it was quite cute. But he pushed that thought out of his head, and followed Zoey who was already skipping into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In the end there Zoey was rambling and talking really fast about everything that came into her head if you were wondering what was up…I tend to do that a lot…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Leaf Stone, Part 1

**Well here's the second to last chapter. By the way there is going to be some romance between Silver and Zoey…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4-The Dark Leaf Stone (Part 1)

They continued their trek into the dark forest with Zoey making sure to stay close to Silver's side. She could feel little eyes on her; the eyes of Pokemon gazing at the two people who made the mistake of venturing into their territory.

"Silver," Zoey said, her voice trembling. "I don't want to be here. I think the wild Pokemon don't want us here either."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about," Silver replied. "And you're the one who decided to come here in the first place. Actually, you _have_ to come. Besides, they are probably only harmless Zigzagoon's and Catepie's." Zoe wasn't so sure but they walked on.

The dense treetops covered the sky and no light filtered through. They could barely even see the path let alone each other. They spent their time in the dark talking and getting to know one another. Zoey learned that she and Silver shared some of the same interests, like their love for Fire-type Pokemon.

Soon the trees thinned and they could see light up ahead.

"Look!" Zoe exclaimed. "A clearing!" Silver nodded as Zoey ran ahead.

"Ahh, it's really bright out here," she said, shielding her eyes.

"Yeah, it is," Silver agreed. "I wonder what this place is…"

"I'm not sure, but I feel a strange presence. I bet the Dark Leaf Stone is somewhere around here." Silver's stomach grumbled.

"Hehe," he chuckled. "Maybe we should take a break and eat something before we continue. I have some sandwiches in my backpack."

"That's a good idea. I'm getting a bit hungry myself."

So Zoey and Silver both sat down to eat lunch. When they were almost done, Zoey heard a rustle in some nearby bushes.

"What was that?" Zoey asked quickly.

"It was probably nothing," Silver replied through a mouthful of sandwich.

"No. I know I heard something."

Suddenly, an Oddish appeared from out behind the bushes.

"Oh look!" Zoey said. "A cute little Oddish!" She approached the small plant Pokemon to get a better look. The next thing she knew, more Oddishes were appearing from the bushes surrounding her. Following them were various other Grass Pokemon like, Bellsprout, Tangela, Nuzleaf, and Hoppip.

"Look at all these cool Grass Pokemon!" Zoey moved closer to them.

"Um, Zoe," Silver said, keeping his distance. "I don't think they're very happy…" His voice faded.

Apparently Zoey didn't see what Silver saw. All the eyes of the Pokemon were glowing red. They looked like they were possessed. Zoe got a little too close to a Bellsprout and it hit her across the face with a Vine Whip.

"Ow!" Zoey cried as she moved away from the Pokemon. But then they began to advance on her and Silver, growling menacingly.

"What's going on?" Zoey yelled.

"I'm not su--," Silver began. The shaking of the ground had cut him off. It was like a giant was approaching.

_Stomp! _The ground shook some more. Trees toppled over as the "giant" approached.

_Stomp!_

A few more trees fell over. Zoey and Silver could see a huge shadow slowly moving forward.

_Stomp!_

The shadow finally made its way to the clearing and revealed itself.

"A giant Venusaur," Silver whispered, his eyes wide with fear. Zoe was huddled close to him, clutching his arm.

"SAUUUR!" it cried. Zoey felt an odd wave of feeling pass through her head and body. It was like someone was trying to communicate with her...through telepathy.

"Venu-SAUUR!" it called again. This time Zoey could make something of what was going through her mind.

"Go…away…" she said quietly.

"What?" Silver asked confused.

"Go away," she repeated. "The Venusaur is contacting me. Somehow I can understand its roars. It's telling us to go away."

"But why?"

"…I'm not sure. There's something wrong with these Pokemon."

And then Zoey saw it. Well first she felt it; the sensation that a Stone was nearby. Implanted on the flower on Venusaur's back, was a dull green stone surrounded by a black aura.

"The Dark Leaf Stone!" Zoey exclaimed. "It's on the Venusaur's back! And it's controlling all the Pokemon!"

"We have to find a way to reach it! But how"?

Before either of them could get in another word, the Venusaur roared, louder than before.

And then suddenly, the Grass Pokemon attacked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ooo, scary cliffhanger, eh? voice is oozing with sarcasm 


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Leaf Stone, Part 2

Not much to say except that this is the last chapter. If I get the time I honestly will add a part about Zoey's life before. I'll make sure to do that before I get started typing up the second story. I wasn't in a very good mood when I was saying all that stuff before so yeah…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5: The Dark Leaf Stone, Part 2

From all sides the Pokemon charged at Zoe and Silver. Zoey screamed and Silver threw a Pokeball. A Typhlosion materialized from the red and white ball.

"Use Flamethrower!" he commanded.

Zoey looked at Silver and understood.

"Houndoom," she called as she threw its Pokeball. "Use your Flamethrower as well!"

Flames shot out of both Pokemon's mouth, burning all the Grass-type Pokemon around them. The Venusaur became enraged.

"Keep at it you two!" Zoe shouted. "They're almost finished off!"

But she was wrong. The Pokemon kept on coming.

"This is hopeless!" Silver yelled. "We need to get that Stone!"

"I know!" Zoey yelled back. "But how?" They thought their hardest while fending off the Pokemon at the same time.

"I got it!" Zoe exclaimed suddenly. "Silver, just keep on having your Typhlosion use Flamethrower and make sure to cover me!" Then she turned to her Houndoom.

"You keep using Flame too. But first I need you to clear the way with a Shadow Ball-Flamethrower combination."

Houndoom nodded. Then it launched a dark sphere of shadow at the Grass Pokemon followed by a stream of red-hot fire. Many of the Pokemon were blown away, leaving a path leading to Venusaur.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder, running into the sea of plant Pokemon. Silver watched with a look of worry on his face.

'I hope she knows what she's doing,' he thought. Truthfully, Zoey wasn't so sure herself.

But still, she managed to make it into the middle of the crowd before the Pokemon realized she was there. They all turned their away from Silver and began to attack Zoey. She was barraged by Bullet Seeds, slashed by Vine Whips, and cut by Razor Leafs. She screamed in pain as the attacks hit, one after another.

Zoe then heard Silver yell and all the Grass Pokemon had stopped attacking. Actually, most of them had fainted because of a double Flamethrower from Houndoom and Typhlosion. This gave Zoey enough time to make it to the Venusaur. She collapsed to her knees in front of it, panting.

"Please," she said weakly. "Please stop…you are under control, but I can help you…I can release you from your pain."

The Venusaur growled, almost sympathetically.

"No," Zoey heard in her mind. "I cannot trust you. All humans are EVIL!" The Venusaur let out a huge roar and began to collect sunlight in the flower on it's back. It somehow was able to absorb the light very quickly. Silver gasped.

"No, Zoey!"

But it was too late. The Venusaur was about to launch the attack when a powerful Psychic hit it. Espeon was there, protecting its Trainer. Houndoom and Typhlosion joined in by using Flamethrower. Zoe had barely enough time to scramble onto the Venusaur's back.

The giant Pokemon thrashed about, trying to throw the girl off but it had no luck. Zoe did her best to reach the Stone, stretching her arm out as far as it would go. Just as her hand was inches away from grabbing it, the Venusaur shook again. She flew off of it, landing in a pile of fainted Grass Pokemon. Silver came to her aid, helping her to stand up.

"Argh! I almost had it!" Zoey yelled, slamming her fist on the ground. She winced it pain.

"You need to calm down," Silver told her. "You're hurt. I'll get the Stone."

"No! I'm the only one who can Purify it! And I'm fine!" She stood up slowly, still eager to fight. Blood dripped down from a cut on her cheek and again, Silver was worried.

Without warning, her Houndoom started barking and Silver called out to her. While they had been arguing, they didn't realize that the Venusaur was preparing for another Solar Beam.

"Watch out!" The beam of light headed straight for Zoey who just stood there, paralyzed with fear.

Silver ran toward her, pushing her out of the way at the last second. They both landed a few feet away, Silver lying on top of Zoey. He stared at her bruised and cut face for a moment, and then turned away, blushing.

"Thanks," Zoe breathed, blushing as well. "But I still have to get that Stone…And I know exactly how to get it." Silver rolled off of Zoey as she got up. She jumped onto the back of her Houndoom who began to race toward Venusaur.

"Shadow Ball!" she commanded. The attack was fired, landing right in front of the Venusaur.

"You missed." Zoe heard from it, but she just smiled. In all the smoke caused by the Shadow Ball, the Pokemon could not see its target. But Zoey could see hers.

Her Houndoom leaped into the air over the Venusaur. Zoey leaned over, off of her Pokemon, and managed to grab the Dark Leaf Stone in all the smoke.

Immediately, the Stone emitted a pure white glow that cut through the smoke. The Venusaur roared as the light enveloped it. And as quickly as it came, the light disappeared, back into the Stone. Zoey looked down at it to see that the dark aura was gone.

All around Silver, the Grass Pokemon army stirred as they slowly regained consciousness. The Venusaur took one last look at the weaken Zoey before turning and walking away into the forest. The plant Pokemon followed, unaware of what just happened.

As the Venusaur disappeared, Zoey could've sworn she heard two distant words:

"Thank you…" And then she fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zoey awoke later and looked around her. Lying in the grass next to her were her two trusty Pokemon partners. She gazed around and saw Silver sitting not too far away, looking at the stars with his Umbreon. Suddenly, he turned around to see that Zoey was awake.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed coming over to her, his Umbreon at his heels. "You passed out after the Venusaur went back into the forest. You had all these cuts on you so I cleaned them and bandaged you up."

"Oh thank you!" Zoe said, throwing her arms around him. Silver choked at the tightness of her embrace and she quickly apologized. Then she looked down at her empty hands.

"Where's the Stone!"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I didn't see it anywhere around you. But we'll look for it in the morning. Speaking of tomorrow, where will we be heading next?"

Zoey was about to speak when the wind picked up and she got the strange feeling in her body.

"That way," she said suddenly, pointing to the east. The wind died down as Zoey pulled out the map. Silver peered at it over her shoulder.

"In that direction is Sunny Beach," he observed. "I'm guessing by the name of the place that the Dark Sun Stone is located there. Which is odd because the Sun Stone is used to evolve Grass Pokemon."

"Aw, it doesn't matter now," Zoe replied. "We should be glad that we managed to Purify the first Stone. For now, we should rest."

"Yeah but we still have to head out in the morning." Zoey sighed.

"I know," she said. Then she plopped down into the grass with Silver lying near her. Drowsiness then overtook them and they both fell asleep gazing at the starry sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well there's the end of my story. Look at for the next story, "Quest for the Stones: Sun" as well as my addition to the first chapter. Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
